Mi nuevo amanecer y mas
by sonora31
Summary: un nuevo amanecer con todos los cullen en la universidad,bella humana y los cullen vampiros y uno que otro personaje nuevo.Lean habra humor romance y lemon. rate M es mi version de amanecer.
1. Nos vamos a la universidad

**Los personajes son de SM la Hstoria es mia con pequeños fragmentos de la mejor saga por supuesto crepusculo.**

**La historia va de la vida de los cullen en la universidad,ya se que ya hay algunos finc sobre este tema pero ninguna me ah gustado lo suficiente tampoco digo que el mio sea el mejor pero lo hice a mi gusto espero que les guste,habra nuevos personajes y tendra de todo desde humor drama romance y lemom mucho lemon asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño asi que si eres menor de edad bajo tu propio juicio.**

**Disfrutenlo**

**

* * *

**

Nos vamos a la universidad

Todo era hermoso era mi paraíso personal estar sumergido en su cuerpo era una experiencia que no se podía comparar ni con el sabor de su sangre sentí como poco a poco mis defensas cedían ante la necesidad de tenerla de poseerla en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra .

Sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío retorciéndose de placer me incitaba a seguir alargando el momento de la culminación.

Oír sus gemidos su delicada voz pedir por su liberación no pude mas que darle lo que me pedía después de todo quien era yo para negarle a mi diosas lo que me pedía yo que solo era un insignificante inmortal que adoraba el suelo que ella pisaba.

Muy delicadamente metí una de mis manos entre los dos y la fui bajando por su vientre hasta que encontré su intimidad y estremecí al darme cuenta cuan húmeda estaba comencé a mover mis dedos sobre su botón y ella gimió mas fuerte ,cuando crei que no podía soportarlo mas me libere de mis bóxer y y me posicione entre sus piernas la sentí tan húmeda tan preparada para recibirme

Me coloque el preservativo y tome mi miembro con una mano y con la otra la tome de las caderas

_mírame, bella mírame por favor quiero ver el brillo de tus ojos quiero saber que lo disfrutas tanto como yo _Ella abrió los ojos y me regalo una sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior y solo eso necesite para comenzar a introducirme en su cuerpo mi templo .

Bella,oh mmm.

La bese y ahogue en mi boca sus gemidos comencé a moverme lento al principio pero ella comenzó a pedir más _Asi Edward no te detengas por favor más rápido ,sigue así ha_ Comencé a sentir como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca cada ves que me acercaba al momento culminante ,su olor era delicioso y cuando estaba excitada era aun más dulce mas embriagador, pero ya no era una tortura para mi había aprendido a sobrellevarlo después de todo la recompensa era la gloria en la tierra.

_Edward,Edw……….ard por dios no te detengas,_

_Bella ho amor así déjate ir córrete par mi pequeña así hazlo por mi quiero verte gozarlo._

Ella me hizo caso y en unas embestidas mas grito mi nombre.

Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar.

Después siguió mi turno ya no pude contenerme mas al sentir como me apretaba y se corría a mi alrededor, me deje arrastrar por los sentidos mas primitivos y con una ultima embestida me descargue dentro de ella.

_Dios bella te amooo._

_yo también te amo Edward eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida todavía no se que hice para merecerte _mi esposa creía que yo era mejor de lo que yo sabia que era dios debe de amarme mucho para haber mandado un a ángel para mi.

_no bella yo soy el que debe dar gracias por tenerte, poder disfrutar de estos momentos a tu lado _

Me Salí de ella y gire sobre un lado para quedar sobre uno de mis brazos de lado a ella y poder ver esos ojos chocolates ,que me tenían preso nunca me cansaría de verla, en esos momentos ella bostezo y la acerque para que se recostara sobre mi pecho y evitar que le afectara el calor de la isla ya que no contábamos con aire acondicionado por que al ser lo que somos no necesitamos de el .

El sol comenzó a salir y decidí levantarme para hacerle al desayuno a mi esposa que bien se oía eso, mi esposa pero eso es exactamente lo que era mi esposa ,por fin ya nada la alejaría de mi y pensar que estuve apunto de rehusarme a consumar nuestro matrimonio por miedo perder el control y lastimarla dios cuanto tiempo hemos perdido.

Pero estaba dispuesto e recuperar este tiempo juntos nada ni nadie me alejaría de ella disfrutaba tanto de su cercanía con solo verla reir era feliz,era el sol de mis días ahora la eternidad me parecia poco tiempo para disfrutarlo a su lado.

Escuche el corazón de mi bella que aumentaba de ritmo anunciando que se estaba despertando, corria su lado ya que quería ser lo primero que viera al levantarse y lo ultimo el dormir, si suena egoísta lo se pero ella es mi vida y quiero ser lo mismo para ella.

_Hola buenos días como dormiste _

_Bien y tu_

_Mmm no dormi pero me encanto verte dormir y saber que a pesar de estar casados todavía me tienes presente en tus sueños._

_Lo siento es por costumbre el respoder asi, mmm que huele tan rico?_

_Vistete el desayuno ya esta listo_

_de acuerdo en un minuto estoy lista_

Salí hacia la cocina y me dedique a poner la mesa para que bella desayunara .

_Puedo acostúmbrame a esto _

Bella entro ala cocina solo con un conjunto de bra y tanga de encaje "nota mental agradecer a Alice por hacer la maleta de bella "se veía tan sexi llevaba solo una bata de seda rosa pálido del mismo color que sus ropa interior la bata la traía abierta de enfrente dejado ver sus pequeños senos que se trasparentaban del encaje del bra y la tanga solo consistía en un triangulo que apenas y tapaba su monte y el camino a mi paraíso personal, dios esta mujer me quiere matar, no puedo creer que después de lo de anoche este tan duro por ella otra ves ella bajo la mirada y noto mi pequeño gran problema y se modio el labio en un gesto demasiado sensual , dios esta mujer es mi perdición y yo ya estoy perdido, en un movimiento ya estaba a su lado y tomando su labio inferior entre mis labios comencé a succionarlo mis manos viajaron a sus caderas atrayéndola asía mi para que sintiera lo que me hacia por si le quedaba alguna duda,comenze a dejar besos húmedos por su mejilla y fui bajando por su cuello hasta su escote y cuando esta a punto de sacar uno de sus senos del bra para devorarlo ella dijo solo una palabra que me descoloco por completo.

_NO_

Me separe al ver que ella me estaba tratando de detener y pregunte como un idiota

_¿NO? Que quieres decir con no?

_Si eso que acabo de decir no, tengo que hablar contigo y si dejo que sigas me desconcentraras y lograras que se me olvide que tenia que hablarte y es importante_ Se me quedo mirando con gesto de que era algo serio y que aunque insistiera no lo iba a conseguir asi que solo le di un casto beso y la traje hacia el comedor y jale una silla para que se sentara y pudiera desayunar.

_Ok desayuna y cuando termines hablamos de lo que quieras ¿tengo que preocuparme?_

_No todo lo contrario creo hasta te va a gustar creo_

Ok ya me tenia intrigado la vi comer la carne que le había preparado en una de las tantas recetas que aprendi cuando acepto casarse conmigo, al parecer le gusto por que se lo acabo todo.

_Ok mira quiero que tengas la mente muy abierta a lo que te voy a pedir y escuches todas mis ideas antes de rebatir alguna estamos?

_Ok de acuerdo me encantaría poder leer esa cabeza tuya que me esta comiendo la curiosidad habla que me tienes en ascuas._

_Te acuerdas que yo me negué rotundamente a ir a la universidad y que tu te empeñabas para estudiara uno o dos semestres antes de mi conversión?_

_Si también recuerdo que tu no diste ninguna posibilidad de rebatir nada, ¿aque viene todo esto ahora?_

_a que eh cambiado de opinión y si me gustaría ir a la universidad uno o dos años antes de mi conversión para tener mas experiencias humanas antes de mi conversión_

_En serio bella tu me quieres matar, a que se debe tu cambio de opinión, hace apenas unas semanas te rehusabas a siquiera lo mencionara por que según tu era una perdida de tiempo,y ahora sin mas decides que es buena idea dime cual es la razón de tu cambio_

No lo vi venir sin mas se abalanzo sobre mi y mordió my cuello sus manos fueron amis pantalones y comenzó a bajarlo ya que todavía traia puesta la pijama.

En un movimiento rápido la coloque sobre la mesa y limpie la mesa de un manotazo para hacer espacio.

Ella seguía repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro cuello y luego se fue a mi pecho tomo un pezón entre sus diente y comenzó a mordisquearlo ,dios era demasiado quise desabrochar su bra y termine rompiéndolo la separe de mi cuerpo para poder pagarle de la misma manera tome un pecho en mi boca y el otro en la mano y comencé a torturarlo despacio al mismo tiempo que a uno lo succionaba el otro lo hice girar entre mis dedos era deliciosa fui bajando mi otra mano hasta su centro y al sentir su humedad por sobre la tela de la diminuta tanga pèrdi la poca cordura que me quedaba de un tirón se las arranque

_oye estas me gustaban _

dijo entre jadeos a lo que solo atine a contestar .

_te comprare maaaaaahs_

Solo escuche otro gemido como respuesta ya que para entonces ya tenia un dedo dentro de ella a lo que ella se retorció sobre mi mano estaba tan húmeda y apretada no lo soporte mas y termine de bajar mi pijama junto con mis bóxer y me coloque en su entrada me detuve a esperar por su consentimiento , nunca lo haría si no estaba preparada para recibirme, ella solo se apretó mas a mí y fue todo lo que necesitaba, la penetre lentamente primero para se acostumbrara ya que yo sabía que las primeras veces siempre terminaban adoloridas y lo que menos quería era que sintiera dolor yo solo quería proveerle placer mucho placer

Me dedique embestir lento poco a poco fui asiendo mas rápidos mis movimientos hasta que sentí como su interior comenzó a contraerse a mi alrededor _así bella déjate ir dame todo de ti correte cariño hazlo quiero sentirteeeeee mmmmhm_

_Edward asi dios me matas sigue por favor no paressiiiiiiii_

_Bella te amo oh si eres tan estrecha que oh siiiii córrete conmigo bebe.

Tuve que levantar a bella y sin salir de ella nos traslade a la sala, la mesa estaba en la lista de cosas que tendría que reponer a Esme .

Seguí con mis movimientos y llegamos juntos al cielo._Bellaaaaaaaaaaa mmmhmmhm diosssss

Bella quedo rendía nos gire para que ella quedara sobre mi y solo atine a decirle.

_Te amo Bella eres mi vida._

Me quede una ves mas observando a Bella dormir después de un buen rato viéndola dormir comenzó a desemperezarse.

_ahora si me vas a decir por que el cambio de opinión_

_creí que había quedado claro _ me dijo con el seño fruncido.

Quede con cara de shock, a que se refería, por que nunca hacia o decía lo que yo pensaba ?

Aquí vamos otra vez_A que te refieres amor_

_ Ok escucha creí que eras de mente mas ágil pero veo que tendré que explicártelo._

_Al principio de nuestra relación estaba tan obsesionada por saber si podríamos consumar nuestro matrimonio que me negué la posibilidad de ir a la universidad al creer que solo podría estar contigo siendo como tu, pero ahora que ya esa parte se ah solucionado creo si me gustaría tener unas cuantas experiencias humanas mas antes de mi conversión aparte de que se esto le haría muy feliz a charly y a René_

Yo la seguí mirando y solo atine a decir _Dios me quieres matar_

_No muerto no te quiero te quiero bien vivo_

Yo solo respondí.

_Asi que la clave de todo era el sexo_

_si_ me dijo con esa sonrisa picara que tanto me gustaba.

_OK nos vamos a la universidad_

* * *

**ok que les parece le seguimos la historia se basa despues de eclipse y la boda como se dieron cuenta solo tome algunos fragmentos de la luna de miel de aqui en adelante es una historia alterna sobre lo que ocurriria si los cullen hubieran ido ala universidad se los imaguinan**

**Habra nuevos personajes ademas de los cullen todavia no se si jacob tiene cabida en esta historia ustedes que dicen.**

**comenten que les gustaria en esta historia.**

**saludos espero rw.**

**XOXO**


	2. Al Acecho

**Ok aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo los personajes de crepusculo yo solo hago mi propia version de amanecer.**

**disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

La llegada a forks fue sin contratiempos ya que al día siguiente de la decisión estuvimos de acuerdo en quedarnos dos semanas más para disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel.

Por cierto tendremos que pagar la restauración de la mayor parte de la casa de Esme pero en fin fueron los mejores días de mi existencia.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de sealt mis padres y mis hermanos corrieron a recibirnos cuando me di cuenta ya bella no estaba en mis brazos Alice me la había arrebatado y daban vueltas juntas de la emoción de volver a verse.

_Oh bella no me vuelvas a hacer esto, Ed. es la última vez que dejo que te la lleves por tanto tiempo._

_perdona Alice pero creo si no me equivoco que Bella es mi esposa y por lo tanto tengo el suficiente derecho de robármela el tiempo que me plazca _

Alice hizo pucheros pero con lo que respecta a mi bella no me convencería jamás .

_Llevo esperando por ella por más de 100 Años no pienso cederla a nadie aunque me hagas esa cara, es mía hasta que la muerte nos separe lo ha prometido y pienso hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr que esa promesa se cumpla y como no pienso morir ni dejar que ella lo haga tampoco, espérate sentada a que llegue tu turno de tenerla_

_ok Hermanito ya entendimos la indirecta pero si puedo Abrazar a mi pequeña nueva hermanita verdad?-dijo Emmeth y con rápido movimiento saco a bella de los brazos de Alice y la levanto en volandas _

Bella solo chillo por el rápido movimiento y comenzó a reír luego logro soltarse de emmet y me dijo.

_Amor es lo más lindo que me has dicho desde la boda_

Luego cambio su actitud y Con ceño se acerco a mí para continuar.

_Pero es la última vez que hablas de mi como una posesión no soy ningún objeto y también tengo voz y Voto en lo que se respecta a mi persona y para que no quepa duda al respecto_

Se volvió hacia Alice y agrego.

_Alice yo también te eh extrañado y para compensarte nos vamos el fin de semana a port ángeles de compras para tener todo listo para nuestro ingreso a la universidad_

Me quede en shock y la enana lo sabia debió haberlo visto venir y no me advirtió de que esto iba a suceder y se vino preparada trayendo su propio coche solo giro su cabeza sobre el hombro le dijo a jasper _ me voy con bella en mi carro vete con ed. para que no se sienta solito en el transcurso. _Solo alcancé escuchar su burla mentalmente –_nunca apuestes en mi contra Eddy-_

Y así comenzó mi calvario para poder tener un momento a solas con mi esposa, después de todo para qué es que quería casarme con ella si no era para pasar todo la eternidad a su lado .

camino a casa ya vería como me las arreglaba con Alice para poder arrebatar a Bella de sus garras.

Jassper se dio cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo y comento serio.

_Oye Ed. yo se que Ali en ocasiones es muy persuasiva pero ten en cuenta que yo siempre voy a estar con ella, además deberías estar más relajado Emmeth y yo hemos preparado una bienvenida para ti que incluye un par de osos y un puma que anda un poco fuera de control a las afueras del condado listos para que lleguemos y pongamos un poco de orden._

Me volteé a verlo y su comentario me dejo con ansias de comenzar la cacería

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos .

Alice llego mucho antes que yo ya que jassper le quiso dar ventaja poco falto para que saltara por la ventana y seguir a pie.

En cuanto entre Carlisle me hablo mentalmente-_Edward debemos hablar te espero en la parte trasera de la casa_- Y Asia ahí me dirigí encontrándolo recostado en un árbol viendo hacia nada en concreto.

-¿Joder, se puede saber lo que está pasando aquí? trate de leer su mente pero el levanto una mano y la cerro.

_No!_ Fue lo que salió de su boca y me quede estático.

_Alice ah tenido una visión y no estoy tan seguro que sea buena idea que se vayan solos a la universidad_

Solo atine a decir_ pero por qué?_

_cuento tiempo piensas mantener a Bella como Humana?_

_¿Eso que tiene que ver?_ pregunte un tanto molesto porque no me decía nada.

_Todo, si Bella no es convertida, siempre va ser un eslabón débil en nuestra familia, y después de la visión de Alice no sabemos que esperar._

Lo oí suspirar y agrego.

_Ella al principio no lograba ver a bella en un futuro las visiones se volvían borrosas, ahora que han regresado se han vuelto más claras pero no sabemos qué significan, no parece que alguien le quiera hacer daño pero a la vez se le ve perdida y de repente desaparece como si se pudiera desvanecer en el viento_

—¿Dónde está, Bella ? —murmure casi en un Rugido, y me dirigí ala casa pero mi padre me detuvo diciendo.

_Ella se fue ver a charly Esme la convenció y aprovecho que estaba molesta contigo para sacarla de la casa y así poder hablar contigo sin que ella se sienta que otra vez está en peligro_

_debó ir con ella protegerla _¡No! _ Carlisle me volvió e negar la retirada _Ella está bien, esta con las chicas y Jassper se fue con ellas cualquier cosa, nos llamaran, además todavía no termino de hablar de las visiones de Alice_

_Continua_ dije ya exasperado por tanto misterio.

_Ella ha visto una persona no sabemos si es vampiro o humano solo sabemos que se le ve en el futuro de Bella_

Se giro para encararme se había mantenido de espaldas a mi viendo sin rumbo el bosque, se acerco y me coloco su mano en mi hombro para tratar de confortarme.

_Tampoco se ve que le quiera hacer daño, solo se le ve observando como si esperara a que suceda algo pero no logramos saber que es por ese motivo es que hemos tomado una decisión que espero apruebes ya Bella es parte de nuestra familia.

_Hemos decidido viajar con ustedes a New Hampshire para estar juntos por si los vulturis u otros amenazan la vida de algunos de nosotros, y estar preparados _

-¡Mierda!- solo atine a decir y solo asentí para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo

_Gracias._ Mi voz era ronca por el sentimiento de impotencia al no saber de qué manera proceder.

_Les agradecería que no se le comentara a bella nada al respecto, de lo contrario querrá apresurar la conversión_

Carlisle asintió y me hizo un último comentario. _Ten en cuenta que la conversión de Bella es inminente lo quieras o no._

Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuán vulnerable había sido todas esas noches que la deje sola para salir a alimentarme, pero esa realidad me golpeó fuerte entonces tal vez el ya estaba al acecho. O serán acaso los vulturi que de algún modo se han enterado de que ella sigue siendo Humana y han mandado a alguien a vigilarnos, pero porque yo no lo eh sentido?

Me quede contemplando el fuego, hipnotizado, como siempre, por la vida que latía en el interior de las llamas. Todos los colores del arco iris bailaban dentro de las oscilantes lenguas de fuego: rojo y amarillo, azul, verde y violeta, y un profundo blanco puro.

Apartándome de la chimenea, vague por la casa, escuchando el ascendente viento . Las ramas de un viejo roble golpeaba contra una de las ventanas del piso de arriba.

sonreí torvamente mientras abandonaba la estancia y me encaminaba hacia la salida de la casa en espera del ser que me devolvería la estabilidad emocional que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos. —Bella —su nombre se deslizó por entre mis labios sin querer.

Como si no tuviera voluntad propia, me encontró a mí mismo, caminando en la noche, siguiendo el estrecho y retorcido camino que me conduciría hacia ella. —Tan hermosa —musite—. Tan frágil

Bella miró a mi hermana alarmada. —¿Alice, has perdido la cabeza? —

—De acuerdo, Bella si no quieres ir a las vegas al menos nos vamos a port ángeles a celebrar, no me puedes negar nada después de haberme abandonado por casi 2 meses_

Escuche a Bella refunfuñar cuando el porche de Alice se detuvo Con un suspiro, Bella cerró los ojos y se giro para enfrentar a Alice. _Sabes creo que ya eh castigado suficiente a Edward ya no necesito mas de tu ayuda Gracias.

—Muy bien —asentí con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Querrías hablarme acerca de tu paseo?

Le dije en tono relajado mientras envolvía mis brazos en su cintura y la alzaba para poder besar esos labios de los que me he declarado adicto en más de una ocasión

—No hay mucho que contar. _ me contesto y me volvió a besar, al parecer ya se le había pasado el mal humor.

_No todavía estoy enojada contigo y no pienses que se me ha olvidado ya veré de que manera nos ponemos a mano, sin que incluya un maratón de compras con Alice_

_Oye que no se supone que yo soy el lector de mentes_

Le dije en tono juguetón tratando de olvidar las palabras de Carlisle me gire a ver a Alice y ella agacho la cabeza y solo me dijo en su mente __espera a que se duerma y te espero en el salón.__

Tan pronto entramos Esme estaba esperando a bella en la sala junto con Carlisle_ cariño tenemos que hablar_ Bella se volvió a verme con una interrogante en la cara, y la conforte_ Es sobre la universidad_

Carlisle fue el primero en hablar, ya todos mis hermanos habían ocupado su lugar en la sala nos apresuramos a hacer lo mismo, Emmett y Rosali estaban en la alfombra jassper estaba en el descansabrazo del sofá grande y Alice sentada en el sofá a un lado de él mientras jassper le pasaba el brazo por los hombros de manera protectora, yo tome a Bella y la senté en mi regazo no me cansaría jamás de sentir su calidez y el sonido de su corazón recargue mi cabeza en su pecho para sentir el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, era tan relajante que podría estar así toda la eternidad y sería feliz.

_Como la mayoría ya sabe hemos tomado una decisión con respecto vuestra ida a la universidad, Bella, Edward nos comento que as decidido posponer tu conversión, y como sabrás nosotros siempre te vamos a apoyar, pero eso no quita que tendremos que tomar medidas por tu seguridad_ Bella iba a comenzar a protestar pero Carlisle levanto la mano .

_Déjame terminar bella, esto no solo lo hacemos por ti si no por todos nosotros ya que estaremos más tranquilos sabiéndote segura, y para eso también va a ver reglas que se aplicaran para tu seguridad y tranquilidad nuestra_

Camino, acercando a nuestra posición y prodigio.

_Se ha decidido que te quedaras con el mercedes guardián en tu estancia en la universidad, Para que te puedas mover sin problemas, pero buscaremos el modo de que siempre alguien baya contigo para que no estés sola_

Bella replico como sabía que iba a hacerlo

_Esto es absurdo, yo sé que no soy la persona más segura de esta familia pero no creo necesario que ande siempre con niñera hay algo que no me están diciendo y quisiera saber que es la última vez que hicieron algo así fue cuando victoria me estaba dando caza pero ahora mismo no me encuentro en peligro así que te agradecería Carlisle que me dijeras de que se trata todo esto_

Bella se levanto y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho se paro frente a Carlisle esperando una respuesta Carlisle se volvió a verme yo solo hice una inclinación para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a decirle.

_Bella tienes que tener en cuenta a los Vulturis, ya que no sabemos cuándo pensaran aparecer y también son una amenaza. Aun no se ha visto que decidan venir a ver si ya cumplimos pero tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad_

_Así que su condición es…..? _ Bella dejo la pregunta en el aire en espera de que Carlisle contestara .

_Que a partir de ahora dejaras que nosotros cuidemos de ti, ya eres parte de esta familia y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia, así mismo acatar las reglas que esta familia tiene para todos los integrantes_

_Ja, pensaste que te ibas a librar pues lamento decirte que no es así. Esta es la regla número 1 no morder humanos, regla número 2 no romper las paredes cuando tu y Edward tengan sexo auch!

Rosali se me adelanto a darle en la cabeza a Emmett antes de que continuara avergonzado a bella la cual ya se encontraba totalmente roja.

_Pero cariño_ replico Emmett_ yo solo le estaba explicando a bella las reglas de esta casa para que estuviera al tanto me incline hacia él y dije_ esas reglas solo aplican para ti_

A lo que el replico con el seño fruncido pero _Porque si ella ya es parte de esta familia tiene que cumplir las mismas reglas que todos, no es justo que haiga preferencias ¡Carlisle!.

_Dios porque no le diste mas cerebro y menos musculo_ replique.

Carlisle comento_ Emmeth a Bella no le aplicamos esas reglas por que por si no te has dado cuenta ella sigue siendo humana y no creo que tenga la intención de morder a nadie_

Emmeth insistió yo estaba a punto de levantarme para tomarlo del cuello y hacerlo callar.

_Y con respecto al sexo Edward si es un vampiro y por la cara de felicidad se que ya no se consumó este matrimonio, por cierto bella te costó mucho trabajo quitarle la virginidad?

_Suficiente _gruñí y me levante de un salto y Carlisle se interpuso entre emmeth y yo quien estaba con cara de no rompo un plato todavía no alcanzaba a comprender que sus palabras incomodaban a bella que para estos momentos la pobre trato de esconder su rostro en mi cuello dios es tan infantil.

_Ok ya entendí a Bellis se le pasa todo_

_Bella creí que después de la luna de miel le mejoraría el humor a Eddy o es que no pudo sostener el orgullo cullen jajajaja_

Bella se puso roja y esta vez fue Rosali la que le dio un buen golpe en las costillas para que por fin se callara el pobre se doblo por la mitad y casi creí que se pondría a llorar, luego sentí las olas de tranquilidad que me mandaba jasper para evitar que desmembrara a mi hermano delante de toda la familia, Carlisle ya estaba muy molesto con Emmett por la interrupción ,y prosiguió con lo que estábamos.

_Bella disculpa a Emmett en ocasiones es imposible contenerlo, así que te recomiendo que te vayas acostumbrando a sus bromas va con el paquete de ser una Cullen.

Bella solo asintió y por un momento me dio la impresión que no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados en solo se volvió a emmet y le sonrió de una manera casi que me dio miedo por emmet, en cuanto bella tenga oportunidad se las cobrara estaba seguro de eso.

_Bella como te iba diciendo te quedaras con el mercedes y siempre iras acompañada, a parte nosotros nos mudaremos con ustedes para estar todos juntos, además de que aquí ya llevamos mucho tiempo y la gente no tardara en sospechar._

_Yo no quisiera que hicieran esto por mi yo…_Carlisle no la dejo terminar se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

_Eres como mi hija y me siento con la responsabilidad de mantenerte a salvo además de que en realidad nunca demoramos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar después de que los chicos se gradúan y creo que nuestro tiempo aquí se a agotado, no te preocupes por nada nosotros nos encargaremos de todo y si existe la posibilidad de que los vulturis decidan aparecer Alice nos lo avisara_ termino de decir Carlisle dándole un beso en la frente a Bella la cual se quedo un poco más tranquila ya que nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

_Ok es suficiente drama por una noche _dijo Alice _Jasper llévense a Edward que yo me ocupo de Bella hasta que regresen tenemos que alistarnos para ir a Dartmouth ya que hubo un cambio de planes y creo que charly se emocionaran de saber que su hija ira una universidad de prestigio_

_Pero como lo han logrado yo nunca he tenido sobresalientes como para aspirar a una universidad de este prestigio_  
Alice se acerco y agrego _otros de los beneficios de ser una Cullen_

Me despedí de ella con un beso y Salí con mis hermanos de caza ya que el día de mañana tendríamos que partir a Hanover, New Hampshire y seria un largo camino para cruzar todo el país.

En Hanover había una gran extensión de bosque así como un clima casi parecido al de forks por lo que no creo tengamos problemas así mismo tomaremos la mayoría de las clases por la tarde para evitar los días soleados.

**BPVO.**

En cuanto los chicos salieron por la puerta Alice me arrastro a su habitación para ver la tendencia para el otoño-invierno y lo que tendríamos que comprar una vez que llegáramos a New Hampshire.

Edward me había comentado que jassper, emmet y Rosali asistirían al mismo curso y año más adelante que nosotros pero que aun así compartiríamos algunas clases y Alice el y yo compartiríamos el 1er semestre en literatura aunque Alice tomaría algunos cursos de diseño y modas pero la mayoría de las clases estaríamos juntos los 3, pareció perfecto al principio antes de darme cuenta que lo que en realidad querían, era estar conmigo para tenerme vigilada, Edward trato de convencerme diciendo que el ya había cursado todas las carreras que había querido en décadas anteriores y que lo que en realidad quería ahora era estar el mayor tiempo conmigo.

Después de que Alice termino con su tortura baje al salón principal en donde me esperaba Esme para indicarme que me había preparado algo de cenar así que me dirigí ala cocina detrás de ella y Carlisle pisándome los talones, en cuanto termine la cena que consistió en en filete a la plancha y verduras al vapor, Carlisle decidió que era momento de hablar.

_Bella quiero que te quede claro que para nosotros no eres ni serás nunca una carga tu siempre has sido tan gentil con nosotros, a pesar de saber lo que somos, por lo que espero que termines de reprocharte el que nos tengamos que ir por tu culpa, te lo vuelvo a repetir no es tu culpa es una decisión que ya teníamos contemplada desde antes de las amenazas de los vulturis, como sabes yo ya tengo a la vista de los humanos más de los que represento, además de que al terminar los chicos el instituto ya no tienen en que ocupar su tiempo.

Esa confesión de Carlisle me dejo algo mas confortada, Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward par esperar su regreso, era increíble parecía un sueño que ya estuviera casada y que nuestro matrimonio se haya consumado sin problemas, el solo recordar esas noches y los besos de Edward siento un calor que se empieza a formar en mi vientre no puedo creer que esté pensando en esto van a pensar que estoy enferma de sexo, pero es que es una sensación tan indescriptible el solo hecho de imaginar una eternidad con están sensaciones me hace replantearme mis decisiones y prioridades ya que de esta forma la amenaza de los vulturis se acabaría y solo nos tendríamos que preocupar por lo que haríamos por lo que nos quedara de nuestra eternidad .

Creo por el momento dejare de ser pesimista y disfrutare de mi matrimonio con el hombre mas sexi del planeta y lo mejor de todo es que me ama.

No supe cuando me quede dormida solo sentí unos gélidos labios recorrer mi cuello y deslizarse por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios inmediatamente gire mi rostro para atraparlos con mi boca y comencé a succionar su labio inferior y sentí como se estremeció y poco a poco fue deslizando mi camisón por mis hombros hasta dejar mis pechos al descubierto.

Se deshizo de mi beso para observarme yo me sonroje nunca me acostumbraría a su forma de mirarme era como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su larga vida, instintivamente trate de cubrir mi desnudes, pero él me lo impidió con un susurro en mi oído.

_ No lo hagas no sabes cuan hermosa eres no me niegues este placer_

Yo solo pude dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que en ese momento estaban invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, sentí como su mano derecha subía desde mi pantorrilla poco a poco hasta mi entrepierna haciéndome estremecer con su tacto subió su otra mano hasta mi pecho y comenzó a jugar con mi pezón yo solo tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y y solté un gemido al sentir su boca en mi pecho y su mano rozando la delicada tela de mis panti su otra mano me sostenía de la cintura y yo enrede mis dedos en su desordenada cabellera y tire de el hacia mi necesitando más de él lo comprendió y termino de deshacerse de mi ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda ante sus ojos fue ahí que me di cuenta que el iba completamente vestido fruncí la boca y le dije

_ Señor cullen no cree usted que lleva demasiada ropa? Y comencé a desabotonar su camisa ya dejar besos húmedos por toda la piel que iba descubriendo nunca me cansaría de admirar la perfección de su cuerpo era mi dios griego en todo su esplendor.

Al momento de quedar en igualdad de condiciones él se recostó a mi lado y siguió acariciando mi cuerpo con sus manos al mismo tiempo que su boca tomaba nuevamente me pezón en su boca dando pequeños mordiscos que sentí que iba desfalleceros_ dios Edward por favor te necesito ya_ EL solo se dedico a deslizar una de sus manos a mi punto más sensible y comenzó a hacer muy lentos círculos en mi clítoris y yo no deje de retorcerme en sus brazos y de mis labios no salían mas que gemidos.

_Oh Edward te amoooo mmghsiii_

Edward introdujo un dedo y sentí que iba a estallar como pude me apodere de su miembro el solo alcanzo a gruñir _ Bellaaagh_ seguí con mi trabajo con caricias torpes a su dureza era más duro que una piedra y sentí como vibraba con mi contacto en el momento que creí tocar el cielo el detuvo sus movimientos y con delicadeza se posiciono entre mis piernas y comenzó a penetrarme tan lentamente que creí que no terminaría de entrar nunca cuando por fin lo sentí todo dentro comenzó con movimientos lentos los cuales comenzó a hacer cada vez mas rápido conforme se lo exigí ya que era demasiada mi necesidad de liberar este fuego que me consumía el comenzó a hacer sus embestidas mas fuertes y rápidas y lo sentí vibrar al mismo tiempo que yo sentí que estallaba un fuego tan intenso dentro de mí que solté un grito que estoy segura se oyo hasta sealt.

_edward ,Edward edwaaaaaard sii iii Asi oh dioooooos_

El me siguió al siguiente Segundo.

_Bellaaaa beeeeeellaaaaaa._

Después de que mi cuerpo dejo de temblar Edward se salió de mi y se recostó a mi lado y me arrastro hasta quedar mi mejilla sobre su pecho mi respiración estaba todavía anormal por lo que no pude articular palabra y decidí dejar que Morfeo me arrastrara.

_Sabía__ que esto debería de ser un sueño pero era tan real me encontraba en una especie de bosque con algo de neblina rodeando la mayoría de los arboles sentí que algo o alguien me observaba y solo escuche un murmullo como de mucha gente hablando al mismo tiempo pero no veía que hubiera nadie yo solo quería despertar pero a la vez sentí la necesidad de buscar el origen de las voces y ver de quien o quienes se trataba pero a cada paso que daba sentí la presencia de ese alguien pisando mis talones me gire para encararlo y no había nadie pero podía sentir su presencia observando desde algún punto del espeso verde de los bosques sentí como la neblina se volvió más espesa hasta no dejar ver nada, y de repente me encontré en otro sitio algo antiguo como de otros tiempos veía gente ir y venir por todos lados trate de hablarles y __pero era como si no me escucharan como si fuera invisible para ellos de repente oí una voz que me decía –voltea- por inercia hice caso y lo vi; vi a ese ser extraño observando desde la otra calle empedrada como en los viejos tiempos y de repente todo el mundo desapareció y solo éramos el y yo sentí que se acercaba pero no caminaba más bien flotaba de repente sentí como yo me deslizaba era una energía demasiado poderosa para poder resistirme solo cuando estaba a centímetros de el vi sus ojos de un profundo rojo carmesí fue cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de un vampiro con los mismos rasgos de cualquier vampiro piel extremadamente pálida su aliento frio al acercar su rostro a mi cuello creí me mordería solo aspiro profundamente y deslizo sus labios has mi oído y solo escuche un susurro _Sofía _me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi mejilla y volvió a repetir _Sofía, ya es tiempo ya vienen_senti como deslizo una mano por mi brazo hasta mi muñeca y levanto mi mano y girándola se la llevo a la boca clavando sus colmillos los cuales hasta ese momento no había distinguido sentí un dolor muy agudo y trate de zafarme pero era imposible, no logre moverme sentí el ardor en mi mano como cuando james me mordió _no suéltame no no quiero_

No de repente sentí algo helado en mis brazos y logre abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con mi paraíso personal alce mi mano la cual el sostenía con el ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación.

_Bella que es lo que ha pasado que estabas soñando que te altero tanto _me dijo Edward en tono de absoluta preocupación trate de recordar que había soñado y solo recordaba fragmentos que no tenían sentido asumí que no tenía importancia y solo sonreí para calmarlo y agregue con un suspiro_No te preocupes amor no ha sido nada solo que creo que el cambio de horario me está juagando una mala pasada es todo_

El me miro como tratando de ver si mentía y luego solo sonrió _ Ok por esta vez lo dejo pasar pero creo que es hora de que te levantes Alice esta a un minuto de irrumpir en la habitación y no creo que quieras que te encuentre así _ me mire y vi que estaba completamente desnuda me ruborice al recordar lo que había pasado para que terminara así el lo noto y acaricio mi mejilla_ Jamás me cansare deberte sonrojar y el sonido de tu corazón cada vez que te toco_

En ese momento entro un torbellino en la habitación_ Bella ya es la hora levántate nos vamos la universidad todavía estas dormí……._ Dejo la frase inconclusa cuando vio la mirada de Edward que fácil pudo haberla asesinado con ella si hubiera podido_ Alice qué demonios haces entrando sin tocar en esta casa necesitamos privacidad dios no lo puedo creer_

Alice solo atino a decir_ Oh dios mío mis ojos_

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que la sabana se me había resbalado hasta la cintura la jale rápidamente para cubrirme, a tiempo para ver a un jasper parado en la puerta con cara de angustia al ver a Alice tapándose los ojos y tratando de disimular una sonrisa, en ese momento llego emmeth y yo quería que la tierra me tragara.

_ Yo también quiero ver _ Dijo emmeth

_a picarones con que dándole la despedida a forks eh_

Dios creo que mi cara era un semáforo de las diferentes tonalidades de rojo que se reflejaban en el hasta que escuche un gruñido que hasta mi asusto

_ Salgan inmediatamente todos de aquí en 2 segundos o Carlisle tendrá que hacer muchas cirugías plásticas para cuando termine con ustedes_

Dijo Edward en un tono amenazador que hizo que tres vampiros desaparecieran no en dos sino en medio segundo ya estábamos solos otra vez el se levantó de la cama y se acerco a la puerta para ponerle seguro, aunque en realidad dudo mucho que para los habitantes de esta casa sirva mucho, cuando se volteo su semblante ya había cambiado ya que me regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, y en el mismo momento volvió a gruñir

_ Yo creí con el sexo tu humor cambiaria, Bella tienes mucho trabajo que hacer para hacer que Eddy recupero más de ochenta años de represión sexual_ se oyó el grito de Emmeth a lo que siguió un fuerte golpe y un quejido.

_Auch cariño yo solo hice una pequeña observación _

Edward se giro con la intención de salir pero lo detuve con una súplica ya que sabía que era innecesario tratar con emmeth y necesitaba su ayuda para hacer las maletas dado el caso que él había corrido a mi ayudante Alice del cuarto dudo mucho que quisiera volver después de ver a Edward tan molesto.

Se acerco muy lentamente como tratando de leer en mi mente mis reacciones a sus movimientos y supe lo que pretendía después de todo era su esposa y era mi deber complacerlo.

Edward acercó sus labios a mi mejilla. Sentí su frío aliento chocar con mi mejilla. Cerré lentamente mis ojos y disfruté de sus caricias. Una de sus manos se hundió en mi cabello, la otra se perdió entre las sabanas. Sus labios se perdieron entre las facciones de mi rostro. Sentía como el frío de Edward comenzaba a envolverme. Me aprisionó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Sus labios bajaron hasta el hueco de mi cuello.

Y un mundo de sensaciones me inundo nuevamente.

Después de mediodía ya estábamos todos listos para salir rumbo al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles donde tomaríamos el primer avión rumbo a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Y ahí empezaría una nueva vida al lado de mi nueva familia al momento de salir a la puerta principal tuve la sensación de ser observada mire hacia todos lados para ver si lograba ver algo pero no había nadie de pronto la mano de Edward se tenso y me tomo de la cintura para ponerme detrás de él y asumió una postura defensiva al igual que jassper y Emmett que ya estaban a cada lado de el yo solo trate de aferrarme a Edward y rogar por qué no fuera nadie con intención de hacerle daño a mi familia.

* * *

**Como ven quien creen que este al acecho a quien creen que persivieron los santidos vampiricos de mi Ed comenten.**

**nos vemos hasta la proxima.**

**XOXO.**

Al acecho


	3. Amigo mio mi amigo

**Personajes SM la historia es mia como me hubiera gustado la continuacion en un amanecer alternativo.**

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, un agradecimiento a jeziik por** **su ayuda con la correccion.**

**Sin mas espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Amigo mío, mi amigo**

El sonido de mi corazón latiendo a mil me dejo paralizada tuve miedo por Edward por Alice, Dios hasta por Jasper no sabia que era lo que podría acecharnos para que Edward haya adoptado esta actitud tan posesiva conmigo… bueno, si lo sé: soy humana y para él era como una obligación el protegerme.

De repente, una figura que yo conocía muy bien salió de entre los árboles; mi gran amigo estaba aquí y tenia tantas ganas de correr y estrecharlo entre mis brazos, pero sabía que eso sería una imprudencia dado el hecho que mi esposo no le agrada nada mi amistad con un licántropo, pero sabía que hoy nos iríamos y sabrá Dios cuando podríamos volver tal vez podría hacer una excepción.

Edward clavó los ojos en el licántropo apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Una advertencia vibró a través de su cuerpo de la manera que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba junto a una posible amenaza, principalmente Jacob. Pero en este momento la sensación parecía más débil e iba acompañada por un pequeño sentimiento de pesar, haciendo que se sacudiera con fuerza su cuerpo y, con una mueca se dirigió hacia él.

Jacob determinó que era el momento de hablar, vio que teníamos nuestras maletas y dijo con un gesto de pesar.

_Así que es cierto, se van. Me parece que es una buena noticia para la tranquilidad de la manada_. Con la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta entremetida en sus vaqueros adecuadamente descoloridos que usaba, Jacob no daba la impresión de un adolescente despreocupado, nadie pensaría que él es parte de una manada de licántropos.

Mi pulso se aceleró al máximo cuando se apartó de la manada y echó a andar hacia mí. Supo que no era un bienvenido, pero Jacob no había sobrevivido tanto tiempo exclusivamente por sus habilidades de empáticas. Justo entonces, Edward saltó hacia adelante desde mi lado. Jacob no apartó su vista de mí mientras se deslizaba a un lado tratando de esquivarle.

_Diablos, Edward no_

Alcancé a gritar solo para ver como la mayoría de la manada ocupaban sus posiciones listos par un ataque, trate de interponerme pero Alice me tomo por el brazo y me arrastró hasta situarme detrás de ella.

Jacob hablo de nuevo al tiempo que Seth se dirigía a Edward.

_Hey Edward, calmado amigo, solo hemos venido a despedirnos de Bella ya que nos hemos enterado de que se irían a la Universidad; como sabemos que posiblemente no los volvamos a ver hemos decidido que sería buena idea pasar a saludarlos_

Edward lo cortó tajante.

_El día de la boda también les pareció una buena idea que Jacob viniera a ver a Bella y lo tuvieron que sacar a arrastras antes de que se convirtiera delante de ella, ahora no cometeré el mismo error así que si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora Jacob. Pero no permitiré que te le acerques.

Entonces Carlisle decidió que era el mejor momento para intervenir y se lo agradecí con todo mi ser.

_Edward, creo que dadas las circunstancias podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Después de todo creo que deberíamos de tomar en cuenta la decisión de Bella, que es la que sería la más afectada ya que es posible que sea la última vez que se vean.

Vi como al instante Jacob se tenso ante la última frase de Carlisle.

_Sé que sabes a que he venido, ya has leído mi mente pero de todos modos lo diré: Bella sabes que _siempre_ estaré aquí para protegerte. No quiero que lo último que tengas de mi sea la estupidez de lo que ocurrió el día de tu boda, yo solo… ya sabes donde encontrarme solo espero que tomes las decisiones correctamente y nunca tengas que arrepentirte.

En cuanto termino de hablar se dio la vuelta. Yo no podía permitir que esto terminara de esta manera, así que hice lo que me dictó mi conciencia después de todo, él siempre había estado para mí.

Se lo debía.

Mire a Edward a los ojos y le suplique con la mirada; me di cuenta de lo que le costaba dejarme hacer esto pero sabia que no podía negarme nada. Le agradecí con un beso en la mejilla, y lentamente camine hacia Jake, él dio solo un paso más para tomar mi mano.

Jake, sabes que siempre serás mi amigo y una de las personas _más_ importantes de mi vida, pero tienes que aceptar que esta es la vida que he elegido y que Edward es el hombre que he elegido, para toda la eternidad y me gustaría que lo aceptaras.

Jake tembló levemente ahogando un gemido de dolor y añadió:

_Siempre estaré para ti, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir.

Se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el bosque.

El camino a New Hampsire fue sin contratiempos, me sumí en mis pensamientos y recuerdos de los momentos que compartí con Jake por que era tan difícil dejarlo atrás si ya había tomado mi decisión sabia que tal vez era la última vez que lo vería, ya que como alfa de la manada no podría alejarse de La Push.

Edward notó mi momento de nostalgia y me dio mi espacio sin mencionar siquiera por un momento el incidente, y se lo agradecí tanto todavía no creía ser tan afortunada para tenerlo en mi vida, por que a pesar de que el pensara lo contrario yo sabía que era el ser más noble sobre la tierra y lo amo por eso y jamás me arrepentiré de la decisión que he tomado, le regalaría unos años antes de pedirle me convirtiera.

Quería otorgarle unos momentos mas de mi humanidad antes de que me convirtiera en lo que el mas temía.

**LLEGADA**

La llegada a la casa que Carlisle y Esme habían elegido no era ni menos de lo grande de la de Forks, era de dos pisos pero tenia varios desniveles. Cada uno daba a una área distinta de la casa así como una estancia enorme, Alice chilló en cuanto vio la de fiestas que podría hacer en ella, el salón principal era de colores neutros pero con decoración acorde a la casa de Forks así como a la vida de new Hampsire.

Nosotros escogimos quedarnos en la zona por donde se ve el crepúsculo, la hora mas hermosa del día desde que conocí la verdad sobre Edward, es el momento en que me siento mas cerca de el.

Al terminar de desempacar Alice decidió hacer shopping para nuestro nuevo guardarropa, me negué, pero igual me arrastro a un gran centro comercial con innumerables tiendas de diseñador, era el sueño de Alice hecho realidad.

Anduvimos por un par de horas hasta que decidí que era suficiente, me senté mientras tomaba el nuevo celular que Edward me había regalado para poder estar en contacto mientras el no estuviera a mi lado. No sé como logro convencerlo Alice, pero ya debería de saberlo: con Alice nunca en contra, siempre a favor.

Después de 30 min. Comencé a desesperarme por que Alice no terminara con sus compras ya llevaba 3 sodas y tuve la necesidad de ir al baño. Al no ver a Alice supuse que estaría bien si no la esperaba

Me dirigí a los baños que estaban al lado contrario de donde Alice y Rose se mantenían de compras.

En cuanto entre y localicé un cubículo desocupado entré en el, cuando salía del mismo después de un momento noté que algo había cambiado, una pequeña partícula de neblina cubría todo el piso de los baños tanto que no lograbas ver donde pisabas, me dirigí hacia la puerta, la cual se encontraba cerrada por fuera , comenzó a desesperarme y trate de gritar para pedir que me ayudaran salir

_¿Hola? ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡La puerta se ha atorado!

Alice si se que esto es obra tuya por no seguir tu correría por todo el centro comercial no es gracioso_

Me voy a encargar de que Edward se entere de esto, tenlo por seguro y esta vez, ni Jasper podrá protegerte así que tienes cinco segundos para abrir esta puerta_

De repente sentí un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi columna y sentí una presencia a mis espaldas me gire muy lento como dando tiempo para lo que fuera que estaba ahí desapareciera en cuanto se diera la vuelta.

Cerré lo ojos con la intención de que al abrirlo todo sentimiento de terror desapareciera.

En cuanto abrí los ojos lo vi el mismo de mi sueño pero esa vez estaba despierta ¿o no? __despierta despierta ¿como te fuiste a quedar dormida en un centro comercial? en serio, Bella, estas cosas solo te pasan a ti._

Vi como se deslizaba en la superficie del baño y se acercaba murmurando en algún idioma que al principio no logré entender el idioma pero luego fui captando alguna que otra palabra el idioma latín, lo sé por que Edward me ayudó con esta materia después de nuestro regreso de Volterra .

Estaba a pocos centímetros cuando sentí mi cabeza comenzar a palpitar como si me estuvieran clavando algo en el cerebro, sentí como su mirada de centraba demasiado en mi y noté que su rostro tomaba un tono de frustración, al parecer trató algún truco mental y pude rechazarlo al igual que con los demás poderes vampíricos, me agradecí mentalmente al saberme inmune también a cualquier cosa que el quisiera hacer con su mente.

El pareció darse por vencido y comenzó a murmurar otra vez pero ahora si logré entender lo que decía: "esto no estaba en mis planes, tengo que averiguar cual fue el error ". Y siguió. Yo no lograba entender que era lo que quería de mi "las fechas eran exactas no hay ningún error " de pronto, como que se percató de que seguía yo aquí, acortó la distancia entre los dos y me dijo casi en un susurro "debes venir conmigo". Yo quede mirando su mano y negué con un movimiento de cabeza, él no pareció dispuesto a aceptar y dio otro paso hasta que quedo casi a un aliento de distancia trate de retroceder pero ya estaba contra la pared no supe en que momento me había comenzado a mover, se inclinó para estar a mi altura y murmuró: "está escrito, es tu destino, está escrito no lo puedes negar Sofía". Me quedé de una pieza, volvía llamarme Sofía, solo atine a decir _yo no soy Sofía_

El me miró con incredulidad, como no entendiendo y le volví a repetir _ yo no soy Sofía_ el se giró. Por un momento creí que se iría pero me tomo por el brazo y trató de arrastrarme justo cuando se escuchó que trataron de abrir la puerta y la voz de Alice, sentí como si despertara de un sueño me di cuenta que estaba recargada en el lavabo mirando fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo se volvió a escuchar la voz de Alice _¿Bella? si estas ahí, por favor háblame necesito saberlo antes de tirar la puerta_ Solté un suspiro y le contesté _ Alice no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada por las compras_ en parte era cierto, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí me encontré con una Alice muy enojada y una Rosalie con cara de fastidio.

_¿Porque te encerraste en el baño? me hubieras dicho que necesitabas ir y te hubiera acompañado, sabes que si Edward se entera que te dejé ir sola al baño, con lo paranoico que es, no nos dejara volver a salir solas y salir con Edward de compras no es divertido_

Todo eso lo dijo de corridito y sin pestañear, yo no sé de donde saca ella tanta energía para todo, bueno si lo sé, es un vampiro no necesita respirar, Rosalie solo me miró con el ceño fruncido, molesta por haberle arruinado su día de compras.

Llegamos a casa y Edward ya nos estaba esperando enfrente del garaje, Rosalie lo reprendió_ Dios, Romeo, solo fueron unas horas no es para tanto, _ Edward solo le gruñó y le pasó por un lado para ir por mi, yo solo le extendí lo brazos para recibirlo quería tomar su aroma e impregnarme de el, el se dedico a acariciar mi espalda como sabiendo que era justo lo que necesitaba,_ ¿Cómo te fue de compras?_ me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, _ Esme nos espera en la sala principal junto a un Carlisle de un muy buen humor.

_Chicos les tenemos muy buenas noticias, en un par de días comienzan las clases en la universidad deben ir a la oficina principal para recoger sus horarios y ver de qué manera quedaron acomodados, logré que la mayoría de las clases las tomaran juntos solo habrá una materia que tomarán solos_, vi como Edward se tensaba a mi lado y antes que dijera nada ya sabia su respuesta _¡NO!_ sentí como Carlisle trataba de aligerar el ambiente dándole una mirada significativa a Jasper, luego se sintió el ambiente más ligero y menos tenso, sentí los brazos de Edward aflojando mi agarre, pero no dejó de desafiar a Carlisle ningún momento.

_Edward, tienes que entender que es muy difícil colocarlos a todos siempre juntos, además la materia es de lo más tranquila y ella no estará sola tendrá a Rosalie para cuidarla_

En ese momento, la aludida respingó junto conmigo y dijimos al unísono _ ¡NO!_ haciendo eco a las palabras de Edward, Rosalie se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia Carlisle y dijo de manera engreída_ Yo no quiero ser niñera; lo siento, Bella, no es nada personal pero eso no se meda y además creo que las dos estamos de acuerdo en esto, Carlisle tienes que hacer algo no sé tal vez un donativo mayor algo se puede tener que hacer.

Edward seguía rodeándome con un brazo y comenzó a decir, _ Carlisle si yo no puedo estar con Bella, ella no asistirá a esta clase fin de la discusión_

Me giré para verlo de frente y le espeté en desafío_ Disculpa, pero esa es mi decisión, no tuya, y con lo que respecta a ti Rosalie no te preocupes no necesitaré niñera, por que pienso ir a esta clase sola.

Era media tarde, la luz dorada del sol se filtraba por las nubes. Me sentí tan cansada, pero sabía que no iba a dormir. Entré en mi cuarto de baño, que parecía ostentoso para mis necesidades: una bañera de hidromasaje con botones que nunca he usado.

Me desnudé de mi ropa y por un breve momento me pare frente al espejo desnuda. Mi cabello largo y oscuro se tiro hacia delante, ocultando mis pechos imperfectos. He pulsado un interruptor en el lateral, y el agua se rocía desde las duchas múltiples.

El vapor se llenó rápidamente de la habitación y abrí la puerta de cristal, al pisar el agua caliente me golpeó, arrastrando a través de mi pelo, mi piel suave. Más caliente, más caliente que yo quería. Quemando hasta que mi piel era de color rosa.

Me recosté en en la bañera y recordé la conversación con Carlisle.

**Flash back**

Después de que los chicos se fueran de cacería, Alice llamo a la puerta, _ ¿Bella puedo entrar?

_si Alice pasa_  
_Bella solo quisiera que entendieras un poco a Edward, él solo quiere lo mejor para ti, como todos nosotros, anda ven Carlisle quiere hablar contigo._

Alice me tomo de la mano y bajamos juntas hacia el comedor donde Carlisle estaba parado frente al ventanal que daba hacia el bosque.

Cuando lo miré, en ese momento me sentí tan culpable de ser una preocupación para ellos cuando en realidad ellos solo querían lo mejor para mi.

_Carlisle yo solo quisiera disculparme por mi actitud, se que lo que hacen es por mi bien es solo que me molesta ser la única que no puede defenderse y aunque ustedes me digan que no es así me sigo sintiendo una carga para ustedes._

El se volvió para oír mi discurso y sonrió.

_Bella, ¿de qué manera quieres que te explique que no eres una carga para nosotros si no todo lo contrario?, has traído mucha luz a nuestras vidas sobre todo a Edward, yo ya me había resignado a que el se quedaría solo, y me dolía verlo así, pero cuando te conoció todo cambio, el cambió, todos cambiamos, eres todo menos una carga Bella eres un bendición para esta familia.

_ Nos diste un Edward que ni nosotros sabíamos que existía, nosotros somos los que estamos agradecidos de tu llegada Bella mientras tú hagas feliz a Edward nosotros seremos feliz_

Sentí el brazo de Esme en mis hombros y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

_Solo tenle un poco de paciencia, Edward se siente frustrado, por que aunque no lo quiera aceptar no te puede negar nada y le molesta que lo que le pidas pueda poner en riesgo tu vida , es eso solamente, no sabe como darte lo que le pides y al mismo tiempo cuidar de ti.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo y me sentí peor todos tratando de ayudarme y yo comportándome como una niña, en ese momento me prometí hacer lo que a Edward lo hiciera feliz, bueno al menos lo intentaría.

Carlisle me informó que al día siguiente tendríamos que acudir a la universidad para para asistir a un curso de iniciación.

Después de la charla con Carlisle quedo decidido que asistiría una clase con Rosalie y Carlisle trataría de convencer a Edward de que era lo mejor, extrañamente, Rosalie había aceptado.

Fin de flashback

Me sumergí en la bañera Edward todavía no regresaba y yo tenia ansias de él, no me cansaría jamás de su toque, con estos pensamientos mi mano comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo hacia el sur, separando mis piernas comencé a acariciar mi centro y con mi otra mano tome mi pezón ansiando que fuera su boca estaba tan sumergida en estas sensaciones que no note cuando otra mano se unió a la mi acariciándome.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con mi dios griego regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto me agradaba, me tomó en sus brazos para sacarme de la bañera y me llevó a la habitación, y me perdí en sus sensaciones fue una noche llena de nuevas sensaciones y magia fue tan tierno y me hizo olvidar por lo que estábamos molestos si ese había sido su plan le quedo muy bien.

**EPOV**

Me quede en shock no sabía qué hacer o que decir en cuanto sus palabras salieron de su boca todos voltearon a verme todos esperando mi reacción juro que en estos momentos yo también quería saber cuál era mi reacción pero honestamente no sabía de qué manera expresarme para que bella lo entendiera.

Solo atine decir _ no está en discusión _

Bella se soltó de mi agarre y me dirigió una mirada asesina se disculpo con Esme y subió corriendo las escaleras, intente seguirla pero Carlisle me lo impidió.

_Edward es mejor que la dejes no vas a ganar nada ahorita está muy enfadada no van a llegar a ningún lado, déjame hablar yo con ella mañana que despierte ya más relajada, por el momento creo que es mejor que vayas con Jassper y Emmett de caza mañana tienen que presentarse en la universidad a una reunión para los nuevos ingresados, y vas a necesitar estar satisfecho junto con Jassper._

En cuanto termino de hablar los chicos y yo salimos por la puerta nos dirigimos a un parque cercano a la zona ya que no quería alejarme mucho.

Desde que llegamos tuve la sensación de que algo iba mal sentía que tenía que estar con ella todo el tiempo, en cuanto estuve satisfecho me dirigí a Emmett y le indique que deberíamos buscar a Jassper para volver.

_Vamos Ed., solo llevamos unas cuantas horas mira que todavía tenemos tiempo para unas carreras , que dices Bella no se va a ir a ningún lado, o más bien lo que quieres es la reconciliación , pillín ya descubriste las ventajas del sexo y no puedes quitarle las manos de encima eh_

Emmett en ocasiones era tan obtuso no se por qué no le dio dios más cerebro que músculos.

_No Emmett no me gusta que bella este molesta conmigo, y menos si solo quiero protegerla, es que solo no entiendo como ella no ve el riesgo que corre el estar sola después de todo lo que ha pasado desde james hasta victoria y ahora los volturi, que es muy difícil de entender, yo solo no quiero volver a perderla _ de pronto sentí como comenzaba a tranquilizarme y una sensación de paz me invadía los sentidos.

_Gracias Jasper, pero necesito desahogarme antes de llegar a casa, bella va estar muy molesta y no quiero llegar de humor no me gusta estar molesto_

_Mira hermano cuando Rose se pone de este humor un poco de sexo salvaje la pone a mil y despues de que se le olvida porque está enojada la llevo a desarmar coches al garaje, y fin del problema deberías intentarlo._

_Emmett bella no es Rosali_ Gruño Jasper y se lo agradecí, demasiado pronto.

_No Edward lo mejor es un día de esclavo de las compras, dejas que te lleve a todos los centros comerciales de la ciudad y le cargas las bolsas sin replicar después de todo eso te ganas el derecho a que te modele todo lo que compro incluyendo la lencería, sobre todo la lencería._

De pronto sentí como el deseo crecía dentro de mí.

_Por dios Jass puedes tratar de controlar tu libido para cuando yo no este_

_Lo siento Edward, se me fue de las manos_ dijo Jasper realmente avergonzado.

_Dios en serio que parte de bella no se puede comparar con Rose y Alice no entendieron, a Bella no le van los autos y ni los maratones de shopping, no creo que sus consejos me ayuden de mucho, además de que lo nuestro no se basa en el sexo, _

_En serio Ed. después de lo de anoche ya no te queda decir eso los escucho todo el estado, y por los gritos de Bella dudo mucho que estuviera sufriendo._

Creo que casi me avergüenzo delante de ellos, pero ellos eran peores durante casi 100 años he estado soportando de sus maratónicos sesiones de sexo por toda la casa.

_En serio chicos necesito de su ayuda para reconciliarme con Bella no me gusta que se moleste conmigo solo quiero que este a salvo y siento que no lo estoy logrando le eh prometido una feliz vida eterna y siento que no lo estoy logrando y eso me hace sentir frustrado, solo quiero que entienda que todo lo que quiero es que este a salvo_

Ambos se quedaron un rato cayados y parecieron comprender que en realidad no era nada fácil.

_Hermano yo no recuerdo haber tenido ninguna relación humana así que no se de qué manera se debe de actuar en estos casos_ me dijo Emmett como disculpándose por no poder ayudar, era agradable ver que en ocasiones le daba la seriedad que requería al asunto.

Jasper se encogió de hombros como reafirmando lo que ya había mencionado Emmett.

Terminamos la cacería y nos dirigimos a la casa antes de entrar me quede observando la ventana de nuestra habitación solo se veía una delicada luz proveniente de la diminuta ventana del baño posiblemente bella se esté dando una ducha antes de dormir, ¿querrá que le ayude?, con ese pensamiento me dirigí con rapidez al interior de la casa anticipando como la iba a encontrar.

Solo alcanze a escuchara Jasper_ Tranquilo tigre tu puedes_

Pero nada se comparaba con la realidad, recostada en la bañera con solo su rostro de fuera de la densa espuma y uno de sus muslos fuera de la tina recargada por su tobillo en la orilla sus pechos apenas se asomaban sobre la superficie su mano izquierda sobre su pezón girándolo entre sus dedos, su mano derecha se perdía éntrela espuma y entre sus piernas abiertas.

Tenía su labio inferior sujeto fuertemente entre sus dientes como ahogando un gemido, sentí como mis pantalones se hacían chicos sobre mi erección que reclamaba su derecho a poseer lo que le pertenecía, en mi mente una voz la reclamaba, MIA y escuche de sus labios salir mi nombre.

_Edward _

Fue una invitación que no pretendía rechazar, me incline en el piso del baño y metí mi mano dentro de la bañera siguiendo el camino de su propia mano cuando la encontré su mano estaba sobre su botón y yo fui más abajo introduje un dedo en ella, ella se incorporo en la bañera abriendo los ojos de golpe, yo no retire mi dedo si no que introduje otro y le regale una sonrisa torcida que sabia le gustaba.

Saque mis dedos de su interior y la tome en mis brazos, nos dirigí a la habitación y la deposite en la cama , tome uno de sus pezones en mi boca y ella comenzó a quitarme la camisa, con demasiada torpeza victima de su deseo incontrolable, de un tirón la arranque junto con mis pantalones solo quede en bóxer seguí besando su pecho y fui bajando hasta su centro el cual ya estaba húmedo para recibirme le separe los labios vaginales y le pase la lengua por todo su centro ganándome un sonoro gemido de su parte.

Sentí mi miembro palpitar por la anticipación no lo soporte mas y me posicione en su entrada tomando su labio inferior entre mis dientes ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y la llame.

_Bella abre los ojos amor, te necesito entrar en ti necesito sentirte a mi alrededor sentir como me mojas con tu humedad, te necesito amor_

Ella abrió los ojos y fue la imagen más gloriosa que jamás podré imaginar tendida ahí con su cabello desparramado por la almohada sus ojos brillantes por la intensidad del deseo sus labios ligeramente separados, no espere mas y me introduje en ella con agonizante lentitud, pude ver sus facciones contraerse al sentirme dentro ella lanzo un ligero gemido, y me enterró las uñas en la espalda en ningún momento cerró los ojos, estaba perdido en esos ojos chocolate jamás me cansaría de verlos.

Mire Asia abajo y vi a bella dios era y tan sexi verla de esa manera tan segura de sí misma se me quedo mirando, sonrió con suficiencia me incorpore de un movimiento y la tuve boca abajo en la cama , y mordisquee su lóbulo, comencé mi recorrido por toda su espalda con mi lengua sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer al tacto.

Al llegar al nacimiento de su espalda, pase mi brazo por debajo de su cintura teniendo su hermoso trasero elevado hacia mi separe sus piernas y pase mi lengua por toda su intimidad ganándome un sonoro gemido comencé a torturar su centro con mi lengua y introduje un dedo en su interior y ella de inmediato me lo aprisiono con sus paredes tratando de tener mayor fricción, pero lo hice tan lento que ella comenzó suplicar._ Edward...por,..Favor yo ahg aquí...ero o_. Quise que lo suplicara.

_Dime que es lo quieres, sabes que no te puedo negar nada solo pídemelo_  
_Yo mmm te Ness...e cito ahoraaaaa_

Saque mi dedo de su interior y me incorpore detrás de ella atrayendo su trasero hacia mí era tan hermosa y lo mejor que era mía, ese sentimiento de posesión me encendió mas y la tome de las caderas y me posicione en su entrada, y como nunca lo había hecho me introduje de un solo tirón dentro de ella me sentí en la gloria y ella dio un alarido de placer, y pidió por mas, _edward no pares sigue por favor_  
_Nada me hará parar hasta no sentir tu orgassmoo_

Dios era tan estrecha y en esta posición me sentía mas profundo en ella mire como se aferraba a las sabanas su cuerpo perlado en sudor en espalda brillaba la luz de la luna por la ligera capa de sudor no lo resistí y lamí toda si columna saboreando el dulce sabor de su estasis.

Era una guerra de gritos y gemidos no sabía quién lo hacía más alto pero tenía en mente que sería ella , me incline hacia ella sobre su espalda y frote su botón y comenzó a estremecerse más y gritar más fuerte, y le hable al oído _ Así cariño déjate ir quiero oír como gritas mi nombre, cuando llegas hazlo para mi córrete cariño hazlo, sentí como me apretó y me moví mas rápido no podría soportarlo tenía que hacer que llegara antes que yo seguí frotando su clítoris y lo tome con dos dedos y lo presione sentí como se dejo ir y me apretó mas fuerte no lo puede soportar más y en unas cuantas embestidas la seguí en su camino al clímax, tuve que soltar su cuerpo quite mi mano de su cadera que ya comenzaba a presionar demasiado perdido por las sensaciones, tome una de las barras que sostenían el pabellón y la estruje en un alarido, pero el de ella fue más fuete ya que al momento de mi alarido empuje mas fuerte hasta que sentí sus paredes inundarse por su orgasmo.

Solté la barra de la cama que amenazaba en partirse en dos me incline sobre ella y susurre a su oído_Eres maravillosa y mia_ bese su mejilla y ella solo suspiro, Salí de ella y me acosté a su lado, atrayendola asía mi no queriendo romper el contacto con su cuerpo bella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, suspiro.

_Edward tienes que darme la revancha_ dijo en un susurro antes de comenzar a quedarse dormida.

_Cuando quieras cariño_ le susurre al oído y le comencé a tararear su nana y escuche el ritmo de su corazón ir bajando poco a poco su ritmo hasta tomar un ritmo más acompasado.

La arrope para evitar que pasara frio.

La mire mientras dormía, todavía me era difícil creer que ese ángel me perteneciera.

* * *

**BPOV**

Me levante y no encontré a Edward por lo que me imagine se estaría poniendo de acuerdo con sus hermanos para ver en que auto nos iríamos ya cada uno se quería ir en el suyo y como era lógico lo que menos queríamos era llamar la atención.

Y cada uno en su coche sí que llamaba la atención.

Me metí al baño y comencé a tallarme el cabello, de pronto sentí que tallaban mi espalda y una dulce voz en mi oído me susurro,_ ¿te ayudo?

_Claro_ fue todo lo que logré decir antes de que él comenzara a tallarme la espalda muy lentamente.

Fue bajando hasta llegar a mi trasero se deshizo de la esponja y tomo el jabón en sus manos y comenzó a frotar solo con sus manos y sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a vibrar por las sensaciones que me causaba su tacto era como roces helados al contacto con mi piel caliente ya tan necesitada, me tomo de la cadera y se froto contra mi pude sentir cuan de excitado estaba.

Me gire para apoderarme de su boca y mordí ligeramente su labio inferior y el me levanto y empujo contra la pared yo inmediatamente enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura, cuando se escucho un grito desde la puerta de la recamara.

_Hey, ustedes dos ya no hay tiempo para eso_

Edward gruñó, y me bajó, yo me desenredó de él de mala gana, y salimos de la ducha para terminar de arreglarnos para ir a la universidad.

Salimos de la recámara y nos encontramos a Alice acampando en el pasillo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ le dije de manera despectiva, estaba molesta por haber interrumpido, un momento tan mágico.

Y ahora tengo que ir a la universidad, de malas y excitada.

Edward solo la vio ceñudo.

_Sabia que si me retiraba Edward tenia muchas ideas en al cabeza y pensaba usarlas y vi que tu no te negarías a nada que te insinuara, por lo que decidí quedarme aquí para que Edward oyera mis pensamientos y no intentara nada, que ya vamos tarde._

Termino de manera engreída, en esos momentos era una persona no grata para mí. Pase por su lado y le volteé la cara para indicarle que no quería que me dirigiera la palabra.

Desayuné un sándwich, y nos fuimos en el volvo de Edward a la universidad, por que seguía molesta con Alice y no pensaba dirigirle la palabra, por otro lado me agradaba que Edward hubiera pensado otras maneras de seducirme tal vez estando solos intentara algo, me gustaba esta parte de el.

_ ¿En serio tenias planeado seducirme?_

_ ¿Por qué crees que me demore mas de lo normal en vestirme?_

Me reí a su comentario, era increíble que yo causara ese efecto en el me hacia sentir deseada.

_Gracias en realidad yo también tuve un par de ideas, para poder terminar lo que quedo inconcluso en la ducha, todavía siento tus manos sobre mi piel, al contraste de tu tacto, es delirante_

Edward coloco su mano derecha sobre mi rodilla y comenzó a subirla con movimientos tan lentos que comencé a agitarme.

_Sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo y yo tendré siempre mis manos sobre ti_

Me reí y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Edward, el cambio inmediatamente su semblante y contesto.

_Si Alice ya lo se no tienes que decírmelo… no, no pretendía hacer nada solo estaba probando una teoría, sabes no tienes que vigilar a Bella cuando esté conmigo, ni por precaución._

Terminó molesto y colgó me regalo una sonrisa.

_Ya casi llegamos, dejaremos nuestra charla cuando estemos en casa_

Me tomó la mano y la besó.

_Anda, vamos, no queremos que Alice venga a por nosotros, que si la creo capaz, además tenemos que ir a la dirección para que nos den un croquis de las instalaciones no querrás perderte en tu primer día._

Salí del coche y nos dirigimos a las oficinas, Edward no quiso que esperáramos a los demás.

En cuanto entramos a las instalaciones lo vi estaba parado viendo los anuncios de un pizarrón fuera de las oficinas se le veía muy relajado, hasta que nos oyó entrar sentí como la mano de Edward se ponía tensa y se coloco un paso delante de mi, obstruyéndome la visión.

Y todo paso tan rápido.

* * *

**Que les parecio espero sus comentarios.**

**con quien se encontraron, es una nueva amenaza,?**

**no se pierda el proximo capitulo, por el mismo canal. jaja.**

**XOXO.**


	4. viejos y nuevos

**Hola lo lamento tuve algunos contratiempos y no pienzo agoviarles con mis problemas espero les guste el siguiente cap.**

**la trama es mia los personajes de crepusculo.**

**espero rew.**

* * *

Todo paso tan rápido que en cuanto se abrió la puerta pude escuchar los pensamientos de un chico, el cual estaba esperando por Bella. La sangre me hirvió al saber sus intenciones: tenía un par de horas esperando por ella, tenía pensado tomarla en sus brazos y darle un beso para que recordara los viejos tiempos, sentí mi sangre hervir por mis venas y un rugido salió desde mi pecho de solo imaginar a Bella en sus brazos y ver en sus recuerdos:

Estaban en una especie de parque y para los dos era una despedida con una promesa, o al menos por parte de él, Bella se veía poco interesada, pero él tenía como meta lograr el cariño de mi Bella y eso era algo que no podría permitir.

Gruñí al darme cuenta que su razón de estar en esta universidad era _Mi Bella_, en el momento que pensaba tomarlo del cuello y estrellar su cabeza contra la pared una mano en mi brazo me detuvo, gire para mirar a Bella con la confusión: ella no comprendía mi reacción, pero es que no podía ver que no podría ser capaz de perderla.

Los pensamientos de Alice me hicieron reaccionar, al darme cuenta de que no estábamos solos detrás de ellos entro un grupo de chicos que venían al mismo curso que nosotros.

Traté de calmarme con la ayuda de Jasper. Bella dio un paso hacia el chico el cual se dirigió a ella en el momento en que vio que yo dejaba mi postura.

_ ¿Alan?_ un montón de recuerdos en la mente del chico me golpeó, eran varias de lo mismo como el la observaba a la distancia sin decir nada siguiendo sus pasos como un perro sin decir nada la espera de que ella se diera cuenta.

_ ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!_ el dio un paso hacia Bella y me coloqué frente a ella para evitar el contacto, ya que era lo que él quería rodear con sus inmundos brazos a MI Bella.

_ Si, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_ Bella me empujó a un lado y me dio una mirada asesina como advertencia para que me comportara, me hice a un lado y dejé que el inmundo la tomara en sus brazos. Sólo los brazos de Jasper y Emmet impidieron que le arrancara los suyos en ese preciso momento.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que están en esta universidad, ¡qué grata sorpresa!

_ ¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!_ agregué irónico.

Bella se volvió hacia mí y me frunció el ceño, yo solo bajé la cabeza.

_ Es Edward, mi novio_ espera un momento, ¿Desde cuándo era su novio?

Extendí mi mano para tomar la suya y la presioné más fuerte de lo normal, él reprimió un gemido de dolor y reí para mis adentros.

_ Hola, soy Alan, un viejo amigo de la infancia de Bella, me da gusto conocerte_ pude ver en sus pensamientos que para nada le daba gusto el que Bella tuviera novio.

_El gusto es mío_ contesté de regreso.

_ Bella vamos a llegar tarde al curso_ Bella tomó mi mano y siguió por el pasillo dejando a Alan solo.

BPOV

Alcé la vista por sobre el hombro de Edward, el rostro del chico me era familiar pero no lograba ubicarlo y me pareció extraño que Edward tomara esa actitud tan posesiva cuando se trataba de un simple humano, pues a estas alturas ya estaba familiarizada con la apariencia de los vampiros.

Tomé el brazo de Edward y lo jalé hacia mi tratando de llamar su atención el sólo volteó el rostro hacia mí e inmediatamente levantó la vista hacia la puerta principal. Cuando se abría, el frunció el ceño a quien acababa de entrar, me gire, vi a Alice y detrás de ella a un grupo de estudiantes que entraban por la misma puerta, Jasper lo miraba a la expectativa de su reacción exagerada.

Jasper y Emmet se encontraban a cada lado de Edward en un instante, yo todavía no lograba comprender cuál era el problema.

Hasta que me acorde del chico el cual estaba mirándome a mi y luego a Edward midiendo la reacción de los dos, trató de dar un paso hacia mí pero Edward se adelantó y se volvió a colocar delante de mí.

Miré a Alice pidiéndole en silencio que me ayudara y le lancé una mirada Jasper para que tratara de calmar los ánimos.

De inmediato sentí como mis músculos se relajaban.

_ ¿Alan?

Me acordé de él, en el colegio era un compañero de clase, la despedida antes de salir de la primaria e ir a la secundaria: "ya casi salimos de la escuela y quiero que seas mi primer beso", yo no lo vi venir fue solo un roce sin sentido alguno y yo lo había olvidado por completo.

Un gruñido proveniente de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, él debió ver los recuerdos de Alan.

Alan se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Para ese momento, Edward ya me tenía tomada de la cintura y no soltó su agarre en ningún momento, me molestó un poco ya que Alan era solo un humano no podría hacerme daño aunque quisiera.

Decidí sacarnos de ahí salude a Alan y me despedí de él para evitar que Edward le saltara encima.

Alan era un compañero de colegio con el cual compartí muy poco, solo se acercó a mí para intercambiar ayuda sobre las diferentes materias en las que ambos teníamos problemas, nos ayudábamos mutuamente, de ahí yo me fui a el instituto y él se trasladó a California y no supe nada más de él.

En cuanto nos alejamos me detuve para encarar a Edward

_ ¿Qué te pasa? Es un chico de mi antiguo colegio de Phoenix, es solo un amigo y dudo mucho quiera hacerme daño.

_ ¿Acaso a todos tus amigos les das besos? ¡¿En la boca?

Sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, sabía como Edward se había enterado pero tenía la esperanza de que Alan no estuviera pensando en el beso en ese momento, ni siquiera lo recordaba solo fue una vez, fue Alan quien me lo dio y yo no le respondí.

Me recompuse en el momento de lo contrario Edward pensaría que tenía alguna relevancia.

_ Si no te gusta lo que piensen los demás entonces no leas sus mentes_ le dije lo más molesta que pude.

Y seguí caminando Edward me alcanzó en segundos, solo alcance a escuchar la risa burlona de Emmet.

_ Ok, la luna de miel terminó y comienza la vida marital, ¿Cuándo empezaran a lanzarse cosas? ¿Alguien quiere apostar?

Todo el día transcurrió tortuosamente lento, ya que como era de esperarse las chicas casi se le lanzaban a Edward, ya que a Emmet y Jasper no se les acercaron ninguna y no las juzgo Rosalie lanzaba tantas miradas asesinas que creí que terminaría arrancando un par de cabezas.

Alice por otro lado no tenía que preocuparse ya que Jasper utilizaba su don para repeler a las chicas.

Así que solo quedaba yo, que nunca había tenido aspecto asesino y ningún don con el cual repeler a las chicas y lo peor de todo que era como si no existiera.

Ok, sé que Edward es guapísimo pero ¿Qué no me veían a mi ir de su mano? Prácticamente hubo una chica que pasó encima de mí para entregarle su número.

Obvio Edward la rechazo cortésmente antes de que yo me lanzara encima de ella para sacarle los ojos.

A pesar de mi molestia, pronto llegamos a donde se daría el seminario y al entrar Edward me tomó de la cintura, pues unos pasos delante de nosotros se encontraba Alan. Me reí para mis adentros, ahora sabría lo que se siente.

Noté la cara de decepción de Edward al darse cuenta que también estaría con nosotros durante el seminario.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que terminara el seminario y Edward casi me sacó corriendo de la sala, podía ver las miradas lascivas que le lanzaban las chicas: creo que nunca me acostumbrare.

A pesar de que ellos ni siquiera les dedicaban una sola mirada, estaban más preocupados por los hombres no se acercaran a sus chicas, Edward solo dedicó a tomarme de la cintura y no soltarme en todo el camino al estacionamiento, dándome besos en el cuello marcando su territorio.

_ Edward ¿Me podrías decir que es lo que están pensando?_ pregunté, al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta en sus brazos.

_ ¿En realidad quieres saber?_ me contestó con otra pregunta.

Yo asentí.

_ Los chicos están tanteando cual de nosotros es el más débil para ir a por una de ustedes, y las chicas esperan tenernos en alguna clase solos para intentar seducirnos, y la manera en que lo harán no querrás saberla.

_ Tienes razón no quiero saberlo_ dije cortante.

_Algunas chicas incluso tienen terror a Rosalie, piensan hacerse amiga de Alice para acercarse ya que piensan es la más inofensiva, ya si supieran.

_ ¿O sea que yo soy el punto medio de la balanza?_ volví a preguntar.

_ Bueno tanto como el punto medio no, más bien creen que somos hermanos y por más que he tratado de darles a entender lo contrario no captan la idea_ rió al terminar la última frase.

Yo no le halle el chiste, me giré y me le quedé mirando de la manera más sensual posible, estoy segura de que no lo vio venir a pesar de que estábamos en medio del estacionamiento lleno de gente.

Lo tomé de la playera y lo acerqué a mí, me mordí el labio inferior, pues sabía que le encantaba que lo hiciera y acorte la distancia con él.

Me pegué lo más que pude a su cuerpo y lancé mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé de lo más apasionadamente posible. Edward en un principio no me respondió y me restregué a su cuerpo para hacerlo reaccionar, entonces, él me tomó de la cintura y me levantó del suelo y nos giró para quedar frente al auto donde me sentó para estar a su altura y poder besarme con libertad, me sentí satisfecha.

EPOV

Cuando Bella se giró y me miro de esa manera no lo vi venir luego se mordió el labio y sentí todo su cuerpo pegado al mío todo el mundo alrededor desapareció, tomé a Bella de la cintura y la levanté para tener mejor acceso a sus labios nos giré y la coloqué sobre el auto, rodeé con más fuerza su cintura y fui bajando mis manos hasta sus muslos deteniéndome a masajear uno de sus glúteos la oí suspirar, podía sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más me pegué más a ella como si eso fuera posible, me restregué a ella para que notara mi excitación y ella gimió audiblemente deslicé una de mis manos por su espalda y su costado rozando ligeramente la parte lateral de su seno derecho, estaba tan deseosa como yo, tenía en mente salir de ahí en segundos y perder a mis hermanos en el camino hasta que una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"Edward ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Jasper estuvo a punto de llevarme detrás de unos arbustos ya que su excitación era demasiada, voltea a ver a tu alrededor"

Me giré para ver un montón de chicos embelesados viéndonos y un montón de pensamientos lujuriosos me llegaron de golpe como confirmando lo dicho por Alice.

"Dios, esa chica es caliente" "Deberían conseguirse un cuarto" "La quiero en mi cama"

"Qué descarada" "Si yo tuviera ese novio no saldríamos de mi habitación"

Los últimos comentarios eran de chicas, obvio.

Me separé con un quejido de Bella, sonreí, para mí era tan hormonal.

_ Creo que con eso les queda claro que no somos hermanos y que ya tienes dueña_ me dijo Bella alzando las cejas.

"Ed, hermano, no hagas eso otra vez no sabes lo difícil que controlar mi propio libido, y aparte con las hormonas disparadas de tanto universitario en celo"

"¿Qué te pasa? A ver si controlas a tu mujer" siguió despotricando una Alice muy molesta.

Reí para mis adentros una de tantas que me debía Alice, para mi desgracia la alegría me duro poco al ver los pensamientos de ´Alan´ buscando a Bella para llevarla a comer, inmediatamente me giré y metí a Bella al auto para evitar el encuentro.

Pero se dio cuenta y me obligó a detener el auto, para despedirse de él.

_ Para el auto ahora mismo, Edward, no seas infantil es solo un amigo, ¿ahora no puedo tener un amigo?_ Preguntó muy molesta, a lo que yo le contesté de mala manera ya que la sola presencia del chico me molestaba.

_ No es que no puedas tener amigos, es solo que todos tus amigos que te he conocido te han querido de una manera nada amigable, incluso los has besado_ En cuanto dije la última frase supe que me había excedido con mi comentario, pero ya no lo podía remediar, vi a Bella cambiar de color de lo molesta que se puso y me fulminó con la mirada.

_ ¿Sabes, Edward? En estos momentos no eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, para tu información las dos veces que alguien me ha besado aparte de ti fueron por situaciones muy distintas a lo normalmente aceptable, y como no eres mi persona favorita te vas solo a casa que Alan se encargara de llevarme.

Y me dejo parado para dirigirse a él, estaba dispuesto a ir por ella y ponerla en mi hombro y llevarla conmigo de regreso a casa cuando una fuerte mano me sujeto del brazo, Alice ya se encontraba delante de mí para detenerme.

_ Trata de calmarte, no puedes hacer nada con todos estos chicos aquí se darán cuenta además dentro de poco habrá un poco de cielo despejado y no podemos exponernos, ve con los chicos a casa que yo me voy con Bella, para asegurarme que estará bien.

La miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo creía que permitiría que se fuera con ese intento de Romeo? En serio había perdido el juicio, jamás permitiría que Bella se mantuviera a más de cinco metros de distancia de mí, debió ver que no lograría convencerme, así que agregó con resignación:

_ Ok, tu ganas pero te advierto yo voy contigo, y no interferiremos a menos que veamos que Bella esté en verdadero peligro, de lo contrario, nos mantendremos al margen.

Asentí, aunque tenía otros planes.

_Tienes que prometérmelo, de lo contrario, Jasper y Emmet te regresaran a casa y te mantendrán ahí hasta que Bella regrese y sabes que lo harán.

Volví a asentir con pesar por que sabía que lo harían muy en mi contra y Carlisle estaría de acuerdo con ellos.

_ Muy bien, vamos_. Dijo Alice y se despidió de los demás obvio Jasper nos seguiría, no dejaría a Alice sola, y ahí estábamos tres patéticas criaturas sobrenaturales siguiendo a Bella para evitar que el chico intentara besarla y mis hermanos que yo intentara matarlo para vengar su honra perdida.

BPOV

En cuanto llegamos a la cafetería me sentí culpable sabía que el coche que venía detrás de nosotros era el de Alice era demasiado llamativo para pasar desapercibido, y sabía que lo hacían por mi seguridad.

Pero era molesto que Edward se haya comportado de esta manera por algo que paso hace tanto tiempo del lo cual ni si quiera tenia memoria.

El centro de la ciudad estaba misteriosamente tranquilo a la una en punto de la tarde. Yo me encontraba con que extrañaba los sonidos del mar, el de las gaviotas que pasaban de largo. El aire nocturno inoportunamente caliente soplando contra las ventanas mientras dormitaba.

_ ¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿Qué piensas? Estás en otro planeta.

_Eh, nada es solo que tenía mucho que no salía con nadie que no fuera Edward que no sé lo que se hace en estos casos.

Él comenzó a rememorar los viejos tiempos, y volví a perderme en mis pensamientos.

El camarero llegó con las bebidas y después se marchó apresuradamente. Yo recogí mi vaso y aprecié la débil esencia de melocotón antes de tomar un sorbo. El sabor del cuerpo bailó en mi lengua, haciéndome sonreír en apreciación mientras tragaba.

Levanté la vista para ver a Alan mirándome fijamente. Él se había reclinado en su asiento, su expresión interesada como sujetaba su vaso y lo movía haciendo que el líquido formara remolinos.

_ ¿Qué te trajo hasta éste estado, Bella? Hasta donde se siempre preferiste los lugares soleados_. Asentí ya que era un hecho que siempre había preferido los lugares soleados y él lo sabía porque en alguna ocasión le había comentado mi preferencia y lo que me agradaría una universidad en Hawai.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, me recliné en mi asiento y levanté mi vaso en un saludo.

_ Así es, solo que mis prioridades han cambiado.

Me tomé el contenido del vaso de golpe.

Alan arrojó hacia atrás su bebida y colocó el vaso vacío en la mesa. Con una expresión intensa, él preguntó:

_ ¿No será más bien que tu prioridad tiene nombre y apellido?

No podía tener más razón tenía nombre apellido y una cara y cuerpo perfecto por el que cualquier chica perdería la cabeza, me preguntaba desde cuando la había perdido yo.

_ Tal vez tengas razón, pero también el venir a la universidad había sido decisión mía, el hecho de que tienen muy buen programa de educación tiene que valer ¿no crees?

Alan asintió con la cabeza.

_ Cada universidad tiene sus propias particularidades especiales que hacen a los miembros únicos para esta universidad no te ofendas pero los dos sabemos que ninguno de los éramos muy buenos para los estudios como para poder aspirar a este tipo de universidad, yo tengo un muy buen fideicomiso de mis padre, pero ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Me sentí extraña el pensar en los motivos que tuvo la universidad para aceptarme.

_ Solo creo que tuve suerte_. Agregue no creyendo ese argumento yo misma.

Miré por la ventana y era la cuarta vez que el auto de Alice pasaba frente de la cafetería decidí que era tiempo de regresar a casa ya había castigado suficiente a Edward aunque en realidad el castigo haya sido más para mí que para él.

_ Necesito ir al tocador te importa pedir la cuenta creo que ya es tarde y tengo regresar a casa y arreglar mis cosas para el inicio de clases, si no te importa _ agregué al final.

El solo asintió y llamó al camarero en lo que me dirigí a los baños.

Yo sentí como si hubiera entrado en otra dimensión en cuanto entré al baño… Gracias Dios por los. Si, él estaba parado delante de mí aquel hombre otra vez pero nunca pararían este tipo de alucinaciones… y si tal vez no lo eran al menos como él la veía tan extraño pero a la vez se veía como si no le fuera a hacer daño. Yo había tenido noticias de personas que creían haber visto cosas raras, incluso llegando hasta el extremo de hacerlo público y quedar en ridículo delante de todos no les importaba llevar ese estilo de vida por defender su supuesta verdad tendría esto algo que ver con mi nueva familia.

Di un paso hacia él y el contrario a otras ocasiones se retiró de mi como rehuyendo era extraño tenía que preguntar tenía que hablar con el pedir una explicación era obvio que yo no era la persona que buscaba.

_ ¿Qué quieres, por qué estás aquí y de dónde vienes?

Él solo seguía mirando como no comprendiendo lo que decía.

_ Yo no soy Sofía, yo no sé quién es ella así que puedes seguir buscando en otro lado porque conmigo no conseguirás nada_. Él agacho la cabeza como en derrota.

_ Lo sé_ dijo en un murmullo apenas audible_. Ahora lo sé_ levantó la vista y vi una profunda tristeza en su cara tuve la tentación de acercarme y consolarlo pero me arrepentí: no podía fraternizar con otros vampiros, al parecer él tenía un don y se me podía aparecer en sueños y despierta.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y di un salto de la impresión me giré para ver quien había sido y ahí se encontraba Alice con Edward y Jasper detrás de ella.

Me volvi a ver a mi acompañante y el ya no estaba.

* * *

**que les parecio ahora si les prometo que el siguiente estara en menos de una semana ya llevo la mitad.**

**espero sus comentarios.**

**xoxo.**


End file.
